


I Thought We Were Friends

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Friends With Benefits, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Suzy were always cool with each other. They didn’t become friends by conventional means mind you, but their friendship became just as valid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought We Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Read the end notes for more context, if you wish.

Dan and Suzy were always cool with each other. They may not have been the best of friends but they liked each other enough to talk when they bumped into each other. They didn’t become friends by conventional means mind you, but their friendship became just as valid. They met when Suzy was waiting for the bus to take her home after her classes. She didn’t like college very much but her classes kept her interested enough to keep going. She was reviewing in her mind the lecture she just heard when a guy approached her.

“Hey! Hey do I know you?”

Suzy looked up at the guy. She couldn’t say for sure that she did know him but he had a look of conviction. He knew her. “Uhm maybe?”

“Did you go to Glendale high?”

“Yeah”

“Ohh that’s where!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You wore a ponytail all the time!”

It was true. All throughout high school she wore a ponytail. It was just for connivance really. She wasn’t popular to begin with and the same hairstyle and wearing black all the time didn’t help.

“Oh yeah, I did” Suzy smiled politely. She was starting to get weirded out by this guy.

“What year did you graduate?” He asked.

“2007?” She replied with uncertainty.

“2003 for me” He said with a grin.

“Oh cool…” Suzy hoped her obviously uncaring stance would signal to him to go away but this strange guy kept talking.

“What’s your name?”

“…Suzy” She practically groaned.

“I’m Dan!” He offered energetically.

Dan spent the next fifteen minutes talking about porn and his preferences. Suzy blushed and looked around to see other people waiting for the bus stare in shock and talk amongst themselves. When Suzy asked if Dan knew where he was he simply replied with “yeah, I just love fucking with people”. And with that statement Suzy joined in the conversation. Suzy occasionally turned to look at the shocked people and laugh at their reactions. All throughout the conversation Suzy could have sworn Dan was interested in her in a sexual manner but couldn’t be entirely certain. She was used to being the butt of jokes and the outcast of society so she dismissed any thoughts of him being interested in her. Besides she was not interested in him at all. He was not her type; long untamed haired, lanky limbs, and no filter what so ever. Against her hopes they ended up riding the same bus but she did get off before him. As she walked the rest of the way home she thought of the character she just met and hoped she wouldn’t meet him again.

They met again two days later. Suzy almost managed to hide behind her hair but when she tried to get in line for the bus Dan turned around and noticed her. He abandoned his place in line and went further back to talk with her. She smiled politely and nodded occasionally at what he said until she was able to pay for her seat. She sat down in the crowded area in the back hoping he wouldn’t follow and yet he sat right in the empty seat next to her. Dan continued to talk and Suzy listened because what else was she going to do? She learned about his singing talent and that he barely managed to make a living off of it; although the fact that he managed to stay afloat may be attributed to him still living with his parents. She also learned that Dan had a close relationship with his father. While was entertained with Dan’s stories of his personal life Suzy was less than thrilled that Dan got off the same stop as her and walked her home.

“So… are you seeing anybody?”

Suzy was terrified that this very moment had come. She had hoped that this was a joke; she had gone through a terrible breakup about five months ago and still wasn’t quite over it. “Uhm what do you mean?”

“You know, you have a boyfriend?”

“N-no. I’m not seeing anybody” Suzy’s cheeks burned a deep red.

“Well, do you wanna go out sometime?”

And with that one question everything went to hell; even if they wouldn’t realize it for months.

Suzy was shocked and asked why. Why her; an outcast that no one took a second look at unless it was to gawk at her. “Wh-what?”

“I mean, you’re pretty cool, and funny, and cute. I figured I’d like to get to know you better”

Suzy had only a moment to think. Her thoughts were too fast for her to fully register what they were. I don’t know this guy at all he could be some crazy asshole, although he I could find that the real him is very sweet. But am I actually ready for this? What do I have to lose?

“Sh- sure” Suzy blushed and failed to conceal a small smile.

“Great!” Dan smiled and walked Suzy to her porch. After exchanging phone numbers he left her with a hug.

For those two months of her summer was spent on occasional dates with Dan. Throughout the whole experience she never felt like they were actually dating. They would go somewhere in town, sit and talk, he would take her home and hug her goodnight, then leave. It was a formula that didn’t impress her. He never even held her hand. The only two events the transpired in the course of the dating period that impressed Suzy was Dan’s band practices. Dan mentioned his band to Suzy but Suzy didn’t think too much of it. It wasn’t until she attended the first practice and saw the band play that Suzy believed Dan. The music may not have been the absolute best at the time but the potential was there. Suzy also felt special when band members asked her to critique them and asked for her opinion. She was told after the second, and last practice she attended, that the band really liked her. Suzy definitely felt more intimacy from the band itself that from Dan which was funny to her since he went on and on about finding The One to love forever. It didn’t surprise her when he told her he didn’t want to date anymore. She thought it was a bit strange when he mentioned to her that he started to develop feelings for her but she just brushed it off as Dan trying to be nice or trying to let her off easily. It didn’t matter to much to her, she wasn’t feeling a romantic connection and she still didn’t feel any attraction to him. Strangely enough, the rejection still stung and Suzy ended up calling her best friend, Barry, to talk a little about it.

Dan still pledged to be Suzy’s friend and Suzy agreed. The connection for romance may not have been there but Suzy felt like Dan was still sweet and funny enough to call a friend. They stopped dating just before the new fall semester began and they would occasionally bump into each other. It wasn’t until a couple terrible girlfriends and almost two years since they dated that Dan made a bit more of an effort to spend time with Suzy. Since that time, Suzy had lost her virginity at nineteen while some friends had lost their virginities much earlier and others had still had to see another person naked. Suzy had thought about this as she and Dan talked.  
“Yeah, I ended up spending almost three hundred dollars on lap dances! You should have seen everybody’s expressions; priceless. I mean I had to explain to my parents where all my money went but when you’re drunk anything sounds like a good idea” Dan rubbed the back of his head as they walked.

“Yeah, that why I don’t drink stupid” Suzy giggled.

“Yeah, yeah…Ugh!” Dan groaned and scratched his head. “I need a good fuck. Sex will make my worries just wash away!”

Suzy laughed and shook her head. “Sex will absolutely not do that!”

“What do you mean?” Dan looked at her with concern.

It was then that Suzy saw he was serious. How could he be serious? There was no way he was that stupid to believe that and he wasn’t smart enough to try to manipulate anyone by feigning innocence. Suzy continued to walk alongside Dan but remained speechless. 

“Seriously, I feel like getting some will help out so much!”

“It doesn’t work that way!” Suzy’s face flushed as she thought about sleeping with her ex. She thought it would bring them closer together when in reality he left her not long after they spent that night together. Sex isn’t a remedy and sometimes it’s the illness.

“What?”

“Seriously, dan you cannot actually believe that! When I had sex it-”

“Wait you had sex already? You’re nineteen!”

“What? Wait Dan are you still a virgin?”

Dan had a look of shame on his face. “…yes…” He was 22.

“Dan it’s fine you don’t have to be ashamed of that. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin; besides you’re still young. What have you done?”

“I kissed a few girls?”

“Oh. That’s not what I meant but I see now”

“What did you do?” Dan inquired.

Suzy had been in a on and off relationship for three years at that point and the definite end to the relationship was when he left her after that night. Within those three years she had done a few things with her ex that she didn’t quite feel comfortable telling Dan. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her sexual exploits, but the way Dan was looking at her didn’t bode well with her. “Just you know… stuff”

“You should show me sometime”

Suzy laughed heartily. “Sure Dan. Any time.”

“Yeah?” Dan smiled seductively.

“Uhm. No. Not really. Dan I was kidding”

“Aw c’mon Suz”

“You c’mon! No you dofus!”

“We can be fuck buddies!”

“No Dan”

“Friends with benefits; why not?”  
“Cause I don’t want to have sex with you. We are friends, remember that?”

“Yeah that’s my point Suzy!”

Suzy saw her building and turned to Dan. “Look I am going to my class now. You get that thought out of your head and I’ll talk to you later” Suzy hugged Dan and left him.

A few months pass with the two talking briefly here and there and rarely seeing each other. Suzy chalked that up to the both having busy class schedules and Dan also working on his band and his job at his dad’s shop. Either really missed the other since they had other friends to hang out and that they were closer to. So Suzy was honestly surprised to see Dan after a class. Suzy agreed to walk home with Dan. They talked about classes, friends, life, and work. When Dan dropped Suzy off at home he asked if she would be busy later.

“I don’t think so”

“If I’m free, wanna hang out later?”

“Sure!” Suzy was honestly excited about hanging out with Dan. It hit her during the walk that she kinda missed the goofy guy. Besides it would be nice to go out at night.

Later the two wandered around their town and ended up at the bus station. Dan started going on about how the girl he saw after Suzy, whom became his first girlfriend, was such a cock tease. He went on and on about how she constantly blue balled him and teased him with false sexual promises. Suzy was laughing so hard she didn’t notice Dan moving in to sit next to her. She finally noticed when her laugh petered down to giggles and when he scooted closer to her. He placed an arm around her and smiled. She smiled back and chuckled a bit.

“You know, people might think we’re together or something”

“Eh I don’t mind”

“Of course you don’t” Suzy rolled her eyes

“Girl, I wanna be the best there ever was and to do that, I’m a need to take a Pikachu”

Suzy laughed at the lame line. “What?!”

“Let’s duel our monsters. I got a full deck”

Suzy laughed harder. “Was that a Yugioh reference? Oh my- I haven’t seen the anime in years or ever played it!”

“Aw c’mon I’m trying here”

Suzy laughed so hard at this point she was covering her face. “You are terrible at flirting!”

“No I’m not! I just have to do it differently with you”

“What are you talking about? I know sometimes I act a bit boyish but I’m still a lady. Just flirt with me like you would any other girl. I mean you still won’t get anywhere but it’ll be better than whatever that was!” Suzy was still laughing with her hands over her face. She felt Dan get up and walk in front of her. She felt Dan grab her hands lightly but firmly and pulled them away from her face. Suzy slowly stopped laughing and looked at him.

“You got to look at me though” Dan lightly smiled. He bent his head down and his smile grew larger when Suzy tilted her head down in response.

“I still don’t know why you’re still trying. I’m not going to have sex with you and even if I considered it, it’s definitely not happening tonight.”

“Well a kiss never hurt anybody, right?”

Suzy didn’t know why she looked up. She saw her friend, the guy she felt no attraction to. It felt as if something else took control of her and made her move. She moved her lips to meet his and he took them greedily. She allowed him to kiss her although it was by far the worst kiss she ever had. He moved too hard and fast. His movements were too sloppy and ungraceful. He opened his mouth much to wide and would move sideways while she remained upright so he would get a lot more than her mouth in his. He bit her lips too hard and shoved his tongue in her mouth too far. When he finally pulled away to allow them to breath Suzy couldn’t be more grateful.

“Wow…” Dan gasped, dazed.

“Who taught you to kiss like that?”

“The ex-girlfriend I mentioned”

“Wow… She really was terrible”

“Was it that bad?”

“You just need to work on it”

“How?” Dan leaned forward.

“Less tongue, bit softer, and slow the fuck down”

“I meant, like, show me”

“Oh! Uh well uhm. Okay…” Suzy hesitated but met Dan in for another kiss. She started slowly with her lips making smooth passes with his.  
She continued this until she figured he got the point and gently prodded his lips with her tongue. He still opened his mouth wide as if he was going to devour her so she tilted his chin up to close his mouth a bit. She slowly stuck her tongue into his mouth and instead of the frenzy he had in her mouth she caressed his tongue and explored his mouth. She lightly applied pressure to his lips with her teeth and pulled away.

“Whoa. That was different. You showed me how to slow kiss”  
“I showed you how to kiss without eating someone’s face. You can make the kiss faster if you’re going to get freaky with a girl. I’m just showing you how to kiss like a human being”

“I didn’t get any complaints from other girls”

That doesn’t mean anything, Suzy thought. “Okay then, if that’s your tried and true method. Just know I ain’t kissing you anymore”

“Aw c’mon, you know you will”

“Says who?”

“Me”

He bent down to kiss her again and while they kissed he pulled her to stand up. He maneuvered them to the wall of the station and pushed her against it while not breaking the kiss. He continued to slowly get rougher with his kiss and Suzy had occasionally corrected Dan in his new developing technique. He would at times snake his hand to her chest and try to play with her breasts only to have his hands placed to her back or side. Eventually Suzy had to hold both of his hands to stop his seemingly new fascination with her boobs. Dan grinned at Suzy’s efforts to deny his advancements but ultimately gave up on getting any further than messy kisses; for that night. They both stopped kissing and sat on the bus bench to try to breathe and to feel the nice spring night air.

“You’re a great friend” Dan winked but said his compliment with great sincerity.

“Oh my god shut up Dan”

“I’m serious!” Dan leaned over to kiss Suzy again but was pushed back playfully.

The two stayed at the station a little while longer before they deemed it was time to go home. Dan walked Suzy to her house all the while talking about his work and classes with Suzy only half listening. She couldn’t believe she allowed Dan to kiss her and she couldn’t trust herself enough to lie and say she had absolutely no joy in it. She still thought Dan needed more practice and better technique; and the thought of her being his teacher grew stronger and stronger in her mind. The thought was becoming dangerous and delicious. When they finally reached Suzy’s house Dan finished whatever story Suzy wasn’t listening to and hugged Suzy close to himself.

“I mean it. Thanks for… well, kissing me”

“Sure sure. Just don’t get all emotional on me.” Suzy was already trying to pull away from Dan.

“Oh ok. Hahaha. Well, I’ll see you soon”

“See ya” Suzy turned immediately from Dan who was still waving good bye and she half power walked in to her house.  
She wasn’t developing any feelings for her friend but she was terrified that he was falling a bit for her. She had to stop this strange thing; whatever it was. But was there anything to stop? She couldn’t say for sure. This may have been a one-time thing. Suzy showered and flopped on to her bed. She wore only a pair of shorts that were so small on her that they barely covered her panties and a tank top with no bra underneath it. She wondered how Dan would react if he saw her on the bed like this. His hungry eyes staring at her, scanning over every inch of her, climbing over her to get closer to her and peel over every bit of fabric from her body. Suzy immediately wanted to vomit and she rolled herself up in her blanket to make herself into a burrito. She slept uncomfortably that night.  
A week passed by until Suzy talked to Dan again. She agreed to text him while he was working and was prepared to take whatever measures she had to take to make this a normal, no making out talk. Suzy was a bit hopeful that Dan completely forgot about the kisses somehow and didn’t mention it. She was enjoying just sitting around and texting while she worked on a school paper. For a while the two were talking about ex’s and past crushes before Dan broke the mood.

“Hey… would you be dtf?”

Suzy was still giggling over her story of her cheap ex-boyfriend. “What’s dtf?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, tell me dick!”

“Down to fuck?”

Suzy looked at the text with immediate disgust. “No”

“You sure?”

“Yes”

“Damn lol. I’m almost off and since I’m close to your house I wanted to see if I could come over”

“Nope”

“Damn it lol”

It wasn’t until a couple days later that Dan sat with Suzy and explained his want for her.

“Just friends with benefits, nothing more nothing less”

“Oh yeah that would be wonderful, just peachy” Suzy rolled her eyes.

“Look when we dated I did start falling for you a little bit but I didn’t really see us going anywhere. But I can’t stop thinking about you…”

“Okay look, if I had a chance to go back and change our relationship I absolutely would not take it. I know who you are now and it’s not what I would call boyfriend material-”

“Ouch-”

“So there’s that. Also I am pretty sure I told you I don’t want you that way. Like, sure we made out but I was just doing you a favor and to be honest I’ve been a little lonely but that’s not the point. I’m not going to just have sex with you just because you want to”

“What would you do it for?”

“I’d have to be in love with you… or at the very least sexually attracted to you, which I’m not” Suzy felt her checks burn hot as she spoke her cold words.

“Well, why not just for fun? You told me you had sex a while back, you have to craving it by now right?”

“Nope, not at all”

“You don’t want to do you buddy a solid and take his virginity?”

Those words right there made Suzy wish she cut off the conversation earlier. Danny wasn’t attractive to her, the thought of sex with him repulsed her at times, but the thought of taking someone’s virginity always made Suzy grow hot and bothered. Normally she isn’t into the power play or even being in charge during sex but the thought of taking someone’s virginity; being their first and showing them pleasures they’ve only dreamed of was more than she can bear. She didn’t care too much if they moved on to other people, had have better sex with them, she would have the ultimate prize under her belt and no one can take it away from her.

“Ugh, FINE…” Suzy groaned yet tried her best to hide her smile by shaking her head.

“Cool let’s go!”

“Wait now?!”

After walking around town awkwardly trying to find someplace to have privacy Suzy reminded Dan of his pool bathroom shower. The light bulb dinged over Dan’s head as he led the way to the shower. As he fumbled with the keys until he managed to unlock the door to the bathroom Suzy became nervous. She wasn’t nervous about the act she was about to do, she was nervous about the fact she wasn’t nervous about it at all. Isn’t natural to be nervous when first having sex with someone? It doesn’t matter if you had sex before, when you first have sex with someone isn’t supposed to be nerve racking? Suzy thought to herself. She couldn’t think of it too much since Dan finally unlocked the door and pulled her in. As soon as they reached the bathroom he pulled her in and kissed her. Suzy kissed back and continued only because of her selfish motivation. The thought of her taking this and shaping his first sexual experience was just enough to make her forget that she didn’t care if he would be leased with her body or not. He broke away and started taking of his clothes. Suzy followed suit and removed every piece of clothing. She saw his body first and was still unimpressed but could see the appeal for some other girls. Dan turned to her and his jaw dropped. Suzy blushed immediately. Why can’t he just rationalize it like I am; we are just friends, Suzy thought. Friends who were just about to have sex. Dan looked her over and rushed in for another kiss and to feel her body. Suzy noted that his dick was about average size and girth. His body was skinny but seemed to hint at the possibility of lean muscle. Suzy was a little uncomfortable at how Dan looked her. He looked hungrily at her supple and perky C cups and practically drooled as he gazed down to her small pussy. Suzy still thought the whole thing was awkward and was more than happy to comply when he asked her to lie on the floor of the large shower. Suzy thought the somewhat public shower could hold about ten people. They are just asking to have people fuck in here aren’t they? Suzy thought amused. Her thoughts again were interrupted when Dan suddenly appeared on top of her and nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt the suction on her neck and the little nips at her flesh and couldn’t hold back the moan. She couldn’t think of the inevitable hickey that was going to appear on her neck, she was too preoccupied with the feeling in her neck. The suction was perfect and the pressure wasn’t too hard. Maybe this will go better than I thought, Suzy smiled to herself. She wrapped her legs around Dan and pushed him a little closer; having her pussy a little too close to his increasingly erect dick. He groaned and had to stop sucking her neck to stop himself from trying to plunge into Suzy right then and there. Dan pushed away from Suzy and stood on his knees. He opened her legs wider and stared at her pussy. He smiled and lowered himself back down to her. He pressed his tip against her entrance and paused to look at her face. Suzy looked back for a second and quickly looked away. She couldn’t look at him, not now, not like this. Suzy closed her eyes and felt him push inside of her. She couldn’t lie to herself, it felt so good to have something inside her and pushing past what her fingers could reach. She releases a moan she didn’t know she was holding back and instantly placed her hands on Dan’s shoulders. She relishes the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. She hears his praise of her pussy being the tightest thing her ever felt but she focuses more on the raw power in his thrusts. Dan kept going faster and harder until he had to drag himself away from her. Suzy pulled herself away from him to avoid having some of his cum accidentally splashing inside her. While Dan grabbed some paper to clean up the cum, Suzy sat and lazily grabbed her clothes off the floor. She thought about what just happened; went over everything in her head. Just with the kiss, she felt nothing and had to remind herself that it happened at all. She was starting to wonder about how her about her character when Dan popped back in and quickly clothed himself. Suzy put on her clothes and followed him back out the bathroom. Suzy thought to herself that she wasn’t going to repeat that any time soon. She refused to comment when Dan asked if she finished.

Suzy and Dan found themselves in the park’s girl’s bathroom with their clothes being flung on the clean parts of the floor. Dan sat on his discarded jacket with his pants by his side. Suzy held his cock with one hand while rubbing Dan’s leg with the other. Suzy smiled as Dan nervously stammered that Suzy didn’t have to do anything that she didn’t want to. Suzy quickly lowered her mouth over his tip and licked. 

Dan shivered and moaned. His body tensed up as he ran a hand over his face.

“You never even had this done to you before?” Suzy smirked and giggled flirtatiously.

Dan shook his head no and Suzy’s smirk grew. She licked the tip once more and wrapped her lips around the head before Dan could moan again. Dan couldn’t help but hold Suzy’s head while she lowered herself down his shaft until he reached her throat. Suzy looked up at Dan once to establish a bogus connection to please Dan and pulled her mouth back up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip as a hand stroked the exposed shaft. Suzy did get some satisfaction from hearing Dan moan and whisper obscenities under his breath. Dan gripped Suzy’s hair slightly tighter and as time went on Dan lost little more control each time Suzy lowered herself down to his balls. Eventually he started to meet his thrust to her bobs to get deeper into her throat and to get there faster. Just as Suzy thinks she could use more techniques she feels Dan’s grip on her hair tighten and suddenly released it. Both of his hands grab Suzy and make her sit on his jacket. He held up her skirt and started to pull off her panties when she stopped him.

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m always one to return the favor” Dan replied with a grin. “But before that I’d like to get a taste”

Suzy realized the awkward miscommunication but decided to leave it alone. She never had anyone go down on her before but what possible feeling could it bring that would make her beg him to stay down there anyway? She felt his breath on her lips for a split second before he plunged his tongue into her. Suzy gasped and gripped the jacket as she felt the tongue widened and flattened itself against her hole and slid up until it reached her clit. The moment it touched her clit the tongue flicked it and Suzy felt a splash of pleasure she never felt before. Dan must have seen this as he did this a few more times before he finally gave in and plunged his dick into her. When Dan finished he quickly pulled at as he did before and Suzy pushed herself back as well. Suzy got right on putting her clothes back on as Dan cleaned up. Dan still finished getting dressed before her and Suzy still noted to herself that while Dan was getting better she wasn’t finishing at all. I’ll talk to him about it next time. She knew there would be a next time.

Suzy was in Dan’s bedroom with him on top of her about a week later. Dan had finished and since he actually managed to get a condom before-hand he didn’t have to pull out. While Dan was tying up the condom Suzy cleared her throat and spoke.

“Hey, do you think maybe you could finish me up. Seeing as the last few times…”

“Oh? You didn’t finish before?” Dan was ashamed immediately and bent down to Suzy’s pussy once again. He slid in two fingers and started pumping them in her.

Suzy moaned as she felt the digits work within her. “Look you have to admit, holy shit that’s so good, admit that we’ve been doing this a little wrong” Suzy started to breath heavily.

“What do you mean?” Dan placed his mouth over Suzy’s clit and lapped at it.

Suzy’s head rolled back and with every word she spoke her breath huffed out of her. “I-I mean, oh fuck that’s it, I mean that this a bit awkward. I’m just trying to show you what all this is, oh god yes, while you’re-”

Suzy didn’t get to finish her statement as Dan lifted himself up and plunged deep into Suzy once again. “Sorry Suzy, it’s just that you’re way to sexy right now. Your moans are like nothing I’ve ever heard”

Suzy felt Dan pounding inside her harder than he ever had before. Suzy also felt a tightening in her stomach which started to move down to her sex. The tightening muscles, the deep thrusts, and hearing how they both moaned together in a strange symphony was more than Suzy could take. Suzy felt the release flow from her wave after wave which just made her realize how much she missed out these last few “lessons”. Dan followed soon after and Suzy quickly got up and dressed to not show Dan how good it all felt. To admit that it all felt good, that Suzy got so much pleasure from Dan wasn’t something Suzy wasn’t ready to admit. The few times Dan tried to hug her and kiss her that night made Suzy uncomfortable. Suzy didn’t like the closeness or the sudden affection Dan showed. Suzy was worried that Dan might be getting too comfortable or even starting to feel something for her. She thought they made it clear that this was just two friends messing around. Nothing serious; just some fun while they were single.

Friends.

Just friends, friends that didn’t work out in a relationship but stayed close. Close? What a joke. Dan barely talked to her when he wasn’t in need of her or if he wasn’t trying tickets to his shows. As Suzy laid down in bed that night she thought about stopping all this. “Just when it was getting interesting” she thought out loud to herself bitterly. She turned over when she heard her phone chime. She tossed her phone away when she read that her phone bill was due.

Left alone for a few days, Suzy went on with her life. She didn’t think about Dan at all. She had school, job hunting, and family issues on the brain. No time to even think about cutting off the “fuck buddy” ties. Suzy had a minute to breathe so she checked her Facebook. The first post that popped up was from Dan. She rolled her eyes and about to roll past the post until she noticed something.

“Dan Avidan in a relationship”.

Suzy nearly dropped her phone. On autopilot Suzy wrote her congratulations on the event and went to sit down. A smile formed on her face as she closed Facebook without looking at the picture of new girlfriend embracing her friend. Now everything will be normal again, but better since Dan and Suzy are actually closer. They bonded. Right? There would be no reason why he would drop her so sudden and coldly. She was a friend. A close friend; he even said so. Suzy was genuinely happy for her friend and she stayed happy from him even after several months of not hearing anything from him. Suzy still kept going on with her life; there was too much to do to cry over a friend who decided she wasn’t worth keeping. Suzy constantly felt the pain of being tossed aside. She expected it from her ex, the people who cheated off her work in school, and the people who took advantage of her in her life. But from the supposed friend, the friend she told her she was pretty, the one who helped her over time to feel good about her body, and the one who made her feel empowered rather than a whore for the past couple of months. The friend who claimed they grew closer together and promised to not leave her behind and forget her. She was aware that she tried to distance herself from him during their time together but that was protect herself and the friendship. It wasn’t the new girlfriend that hurt. It was being left behind again, being tossed aside like she wasn’t an important part of his life and helped him with something that could have been considered something beautiful. Suzy didn’t think about it very much. There was no time to have that luxury. But the moments that she had to think, she just wondered at what point she lost her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate to admit this but this fic is loosely based of off a life event of mine. I changed a few things such as names (obviously) and changed a few details that actually managed to make this story less awkward and flow better. I normally don't write myself into the story (this is the first and only time I swear) cause no one should be subjected to this. I just had to vent and since I haven't written much due to school and had no real inspiration on my down time so why not write this? I'm sorry I hope I didn't ruin the story for you if you enjoyed it at all in the first place. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a good day everyday.


End file.
